Is that a Jersey?
by Rae Rae0343
Summary: Oliver happens to find his perfect match. They meet on the train to hogwarts, and she's new. Will they be together in the same house or will they part ways?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Goblet of Fire Book #4

I was so excited for the Quiddich World Cup that I didn't care that I had to take my fathers place as representative of Germany. At least I get to sit in the ministers box. I hear that they have a good view. Anyways I am almost there its so crowded. And I am not the only one excited for the match. It was Bulgarians v.s Irish. Personally I think that the Bulgarians will win but there just my favorite of the two teams, so I don't expect them to win. I am supposed to stay neutral, part of representing my dad. I cant pick favorites. The match is about to start I better run or I'll be late. _Umph!_ just my luck to run into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going" I apologized to the tall red head that I ran into.

"Its okay we weren't looking where we were going either right George" he said and turned to his twin. It was then that I noticed that they were in a group of about three other red heads, a bushy haired brunette and a dark haired kid that I noticed to be Harry Potter. What I like to be informed okay.

"Again sorry I'm Rae Stryker" I said while holding out my hand.

"Well I am Fred and this bloke here is George" said the guy that spoke first. Then before I knew it I was being introduced to the whole group. There was their dad Arthur their brother Ron and sister Ginny and Ron's friends Harry and Hermione. They were an all round nice group.

"Where are you from? You don't sound like your from around here?" asked George.

"Oh I'm from the States" I said.

"That's amazing. I didn't think Americans liked quidditch?"

"I well I'm not like most Americans. I love any and all sports. Whether they are muggle or wizard." It seems kind of weird to say muggle. Oh well. "I play quite a few too."

That earned me a whispered _"That's my kind of woman"_ from Fred. That just caused me to burst out laughing. What would you do in this awkward situation? I don't know if I was laughing because I was embarrassed or because it just seemed bizarre that that was what he really said.

"hahaha um sorry but I'm running late I'm supposed to be in the ministers box" I said while calming down. My sudden laughter wasn't at all awkward because Fred and George caught on right away and were laughing to.

"How did you get to sit in the minister box?" asked Ron.

"It pretty much depends on relations. Like who you know and who your related to."

"If you don't mind my asking, who are your relations?" asked Hermione.

"Well mainly my dad, he's the king of Germany."

"Then that makes you a princess. Shouldn't you have body guards?"

"Shhh! I left without them. They are probably coming as we speak." I said. "Now I'm sorry but I really do have to go. I'll see you all later maybe?"

"Definitely we will look for you later." said Fred.

"Okay bye!" I shouted as I ran to the ministers box.


	2. Chapter 2

When I run in the ministers box I find that it is very empty except for two pale blonde people and the minister himself. The minister sees me come in and starts to walk toward me. "Cornelius Fudge how are you?"

" I am fine how are you? Rae"

" Fine, cant wait to see the match"

" It'll start soon right after I announce it. Is your father coming?"

" Sorry but he couldn't make it something important back home happened that needed his full attention."

" Oh I understand how it is"

" So I'll be representing him"

" Wonderful, um these are the Malfoys they will keep you company" he said gesturing to the pale blondes. That I noticed have been watching us the whole time. They seemed curious about who I was.

I just sat by the younger one that looked about 14 while the minister went to give his speech.

The quidditch teams came onto the field. But I was only half paying attention because these so called Malfoys were still looking at me weirdly. I couldn't take it so I decided to start with introductions.

" Hello my name is Rae Stryker" the older Malfoy was first to introduce his self.

" Hello I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco" we all shook hands and Draco asked the question that they were dieing to know.

" How do you know the minister?"

" What did you get out of that brief conversation earlier?"

" Just that your father couldn't be hear so your representing him"

" Do you want to know a unique thing about me?" this said to both Malfoys. I didn't even wait for them to reply and continued. " I am not a witch or mud blood, I don't have a wand but I can do a type of magic without one, my blood is the most purest of pure bloods. One of my least favorite talents is that I can hear your thoughts and I know why your asking. You want to know my status is that correct?" eww I kinda just sounded a bit snobby. I could just tell what kind of people they were and it sickens me. And it had nothing to do with the telepathy or what do wizards call it? Occlumency? Or something like that.

This time Lucius answered

" That is why we are asking, we will think of you as pure blood then considering your powers." they better. I hate that pureblood supremeist stuff.

" I am not the only one my father too, though he only has one ability and its super speed unlike me I have many more."

" Now will you answer this question? How do you know the minister, and what is this about you having to represent your father?"

" My father is pretty much the King of Germany, an issue popped up in Germany and he had to deal with it, so I took his place here today. That should answer both questions."

" But I thought the King of Germany was Claus Fuchs?"

" Oh it is, but him and my mom gave my brother and I up for adoption when we were born to protect us from the dangers. Tony and I only just found out about my dad 4 years ago."

" That makes more sense now" at that moment Tony walked over to me along with Ricky and Riley. They were all my brothers Ricky and Riley are part of my adopted family. They wanted to make sure their little sister was safe to do that they became part of Germanys royal guard, so that they can personally make sure that happens.

From a distance most of the Stryker's look like Weasley's but they obviously are not. They dress in newer clothes and you can tell that they are well off.

You could tell that I was adopted just by looking at all of us. Everyone had some shade of ginger for a hair color. And yes ginger has more than one shade. Like dark red, light orange, or one of those barely there red hues.

Anyway everyone was a ginger and I have very light almost white blond hair. And these silvery blue eyes that just cant make up there mind and be a solid color. They look different from which ever angle you stand at. Oh and my twin Tony looks almost identical to me. I say almost because well he's a guy and I'm a girl duh. You would think that there would at least be a height difference but no we are both 5'11. So what I'm a tall girl who cares?

"Rae did you come here by yourself?" Ricky was always the overprotective one.

"I understand the concern, but she's fine. All in one piece, so lets just watch the match. I bet the Bulgarians win." Riley the fun one and my favorite.

"Hey! You know I'm supposed to stay neutral!" then I whisper very quietly so that only Riley can hear. "_but the Irish will defiantly win_" okay I know I said I was a fan of the Bulgarians but I just have a feeling that the Irish will seriously win.


End file.
